Tremendous Love
by kittenwriter
Summary: Thomas has a hatred for love since his ex girlfriend cheated on him. Newt is new and has some secrets he's too afraid to share. The two boys find their way to each other and somehow cannot let go.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas was on his way to Brenda's house, it was their two month anniversary, and she hadn't called him yet. In the driveway of Brenda's house, there was another car. It looked familiar but Thomas couldn't quite put his finger on whose it was. He stopped the car, opening the door and climbing out. Holding the box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses, Thomas walked up to the front door. Brenda's mother was obsessed with flowers, which meant pots of growing flowers around the door. It always made the house look unique.

Thomas knocked on the door, like he had done many times before, and waited for some kind of answer. "Brenda?" He spoke loudly into the door, still no answer. He decided she would be fine with him taking the spare key from in the pot and opening the door himself. "Brenda?" He called out again and walked to her room. Thomas' eyes widened with absolute fury.

On the ground, was Brenda, and in front of her was a half-naked Gally. He was speechless, absolutely speechless.

The moment Brenda turned around, looking at him with not a tiny bit of regret, he dropped the bouquet of flowers _and _the box of chocolates. "Uh-" Brenda started to say and Gally noticed Thomas standing by the door. "What the fuck is he doing here? I thought you told me you two broke up?" He eyed the roses and chocolates. "Uh well, no." Brenda stood up as Gally pulled his pants back on. Thomas didn't know what to say, or do, he couldn't believe she would _cheat on him with Gally! _Was she planning on breaking up with him?

Brenda said a quick, "I'll call you." As Gally left the room and the bang of the front door closing was enough to make Thomas come back to reality. "Wow.." He couldn't make himself say anything else to her. "Yeah, wow. Sorry. Why are you here?" _Why is he here? _He looked at her, a dry laugh escaping his lips. "Why am I here? It's our two month anniversary. That's why I'm here." Brenda's eyes seemed to light up with remembrance. She ran a hand through her brown hair, which wasn't too long, it fell just past her shoulders where she liked it most. Brenda and Thomas had known each other for years and he knew how many times she had broken guys' hearts. Why was this such a surprise to the brunet? Did he think she had changed?

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint." Brenda walked over to where the chocolates and roses lay. "How thoughtful of you." She scooped them up and stood up again, swooping a kiss to Thomas' cheek. He stepped back, slightly feeling nauseous. "Oh, babe. Come on. You know me. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She stepped closer to him but Thomas walked away from her, out the door, where she followed. _I won't do it again. _Meant she would do it again, but he wouldn't find out.

"Nice try." Another dry laugh came from Thomas' lips but this time, it was on purpose. Brenda didn't look sad or hurt. She just looked like Brenda, she didn't care. "I'm leaving. Bye, Brenda." And he walked to the front door, shoved it open, and slammed it closed.

**.**

"First day of school and I have Calculous. Fucking ridiculous." Teresa leaned against the locker next to Thomas', talking on and on about her "tremendous summer." His tremendous summer was spent playing golf with his father and getting breakfast burritos with Minho. "I have science." He smirked at her playfully and Teresa groaned. Teresa was exceptionally smart, but she despises calculous. "Look! It's Teresa in her natural habitat." Minho and Thomas laughed but Teresa gave them both the evil eye, walking away to who knows where. "Teresa is so agonizing. She called me twenty-three times the past two weeks to complain about her latest boyfriend." Minho said. Teresa was always doing that, complaining about her nine month boyfriend who recently kept putting her plans off to do other things. But they also had to put up with Thomas complaining about Brenda the first three weeks after the break-up, so he had no right to complain.

Science. It was Thomas' favourite subject, he started his love for it three years ago. It was planted in his mind like nothing else, also it was his favourite subject at WICKED. It sparked his light when they had to start doing experiments. Unfortunately, none of his friends were in this class, but Brenda was. Brenda, who had surprisingly, cut her hair short. But, it did look good on her, and Thomas thought, _would he ever get over this chick?_ The sound of her heels clicking on the ground filled the room; and she smiled at Thomas with her bright red lips.

But that was all forgotten once a face walked in, a face the brunet himself had never seen before, a face that stood out than all the others. He was tall, slim, had blond hair and walked slowly but sneaky cat-like. He was new, Thomas knew. He seemed to know every face in the grade; and he definitely didn't know this boy's face.

The boy was having a friendly conversation with their teacher, Mr. Janson, or, "Mr Ratman." Which is what his face reminded the maze runners of.

Mr. Janson pointed to the spare seat next to Thomas and he suddenly looked around, seeing no possible extra seats. He was stuck with the new kid, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Up close the boy's face was soft and friendly, but mysterious. Thomas wanted to be this boy's friend.

"Hey. You're new?" Thomas started the conversation and the boy nodded. "I'm Thomas." He said hesitantly, holding out his hand, which the blond certainly took. "I'm Newt. I guess we should get to know each other before we become partners." Newt winked at Thomas and Thomas was confused.

"Partners?" Newt nodded, once again. "Yeah. The teacher is putting us into partners and he put me with you, coincidentally." Thomas laughed, quietly, though.

**.**

"Uh, if you want, we could go over to my house after school and start." The blond and the brunet were standing outside the classroom. They had been assigned a project which they would have to do in their own time. "That sounds great, Tommy." _Tommy? _This boy gives nicknames fast. The blonde chuckled. "Sorry, too soon? Thought you might like it." Thomas shrugged it off and shook his head, in some way, he kind of liked it.

"I'm considering letting you come and hang out with my friends for lunch. Want to?" Thomas said in a please-hang-out-with-us voice. "Of course." The accent in Newt's voice was different. _British? _ "Great." Thomas led Newt off to their usual spot.


	2. Chapter 2

The look on Newt's face as he looked around Thomas' room surprised Thomas. The pictures of mazes, a giant poster that says 'THE GLADERS UNITE', old drawings by Minho and Aris hanging on random pieces of wall. Finally, a group picture of their group next to a maze drawing. "Are you obsessed with mazes?" Newt asked, staring at the maze drawing. Thomas laughed. "No, it's just our group mascot." Newt turned around and he had a spark of confusion in his eyes. Thomas was staring at his eyes too often, when he shouldn't be.

"Our group is called "The maze runner" so it was only necessary we have a maze as our main mascot." Thomas explained, sitting down on the edge of his bed, which was blue and pretty plain. Thomas wasn't the most decorative person of his room, and tend to leave it untidy and plain. The posters covered most of the plainness.

"The maze runner? Really?" Newt came and sat down next to him, looking at Thomas like he was going to laugh his guts out. Thomas wouldn't blame him, everyone did it when they first heard the name. "Oh shut up, it's a fantastic name. _I _came up with it." Thomas shoved Newt a little by the shoulder and making Newt's lips curl into a smile. Newt's lips were thin, and his smile brought out his eyes.

"Of course you did, Tommy." Thomas scoffed.

"Shut up, shall we do this project?" Thomas said and put all their materials on his bed.

"But Tommy..I want to stare at your room a little longer." Newt stood up again and looked closely at all the posters another time. Thomas watched as Newt's hands glided over the maps of mazes. It was fascinating to see Newt so interested in his room, everyone else who ever came inside his room ignored the posters completely. "Why are you so interested?" Thomas was getting more interested in Newt every minute. This boy didn't make him mad or frustrated.

"I am interested in people, Tommy."

Nothing could beat that.

**.**

"He came over to your house? So?" Teresa slung her bag over her shoulder, her phone in one hand. She was uninterested, she always held her phone in a conversation when she was uninterested. It pissed Thomas off. "He was _interested _in the posters and drawings." Thomas repeated for the second time. "Good for him. Maybe he wants to join our group. I'm going to Harriet." Thomas saw Harriet behind the both of them, closing the door of her silver car. "Teresa!" He shouted as he walked away but didn't get a reply, Teresa continued to walk.

Then the blond. Newt walked up to Thomas, a friendly smile on his face. It made Thomas smile too, no matter how pissed off at Teresa he was. "Thomas." Newt said. Thomas noticed the uneasiness in his voice and the bags settling under his eyes, a faint bruise on Newt's cheek. Newt must have noticed because before Thomas could say anything, Newt said a quick, "Bye, Tommy." And left. Thomas let the curiosity settle at the back of his mind, it may be nothing.

**.**

Teresa and Minho were sitting at their usual lunch spot, which was a table in the middle of the large room. All the "gladers" sat there, next to their close friends, talking about things like boys and drugs and the latest gossip. The old glader table was filled with different topics, like games and drawings. Time flashes fast, Thomas can't keep up.

"Thomas!" Teresa said, patting the seat next to her. He stepped back for a moment, placing his tray of lunch on the table and sitting down. Thomas was prepared to search for Newt. He had no idea where Newt was, he hasn't got him in any other classes except Science. His eyes wandering around the room, he settled on a blonde who was sitting at a small table close by. He didn't know why he was so interested in this boy, but he was, so he told Teresa "I'm going to go see if Newt wants to join." And left to talk to the blonde-haired boy.

"Newt?" He said over the noise, sitting down across from him. Newt looked up, still looking pale, and the bruise more noticeable on his cheek. "Hi, Thomas." He replied. The boy Thomas met yesterday was much different than this boy. This boy was much more uneasy, much more secretive. "I was wondering if you'd like to come sit with us." Thomas had the urge to ask about the bruise, but the look on Newt's face was telling him it was a bad idea.

"Is that so? I'm fine here." Thomas shifted uncomfortably, feeling quite ashamed of himself. "Are we going to be working on the project today? Or tomorrow? Whichever is fine. I have some plans tomorrow, actually..but I can ditch them." Thomas didn't want to sound too desperate, but it came out like that anyway. He had fun hanging out with Newt the day before.

"Sorry, Thomas, but I can't do this afternoon or tomorrow." Thomas felt a pang of pain run through him, but he understood. Of course he had plans – he must be a busy boy, and Thomas was too, so he nodded and walked off back to Teresa and Minho, the pain still not going away.

**.**

**Hello everyone! I hope your liking my new story. I'd like to say that my friend, ThePandaQueenGina (I'll link her profile below) is helping me with this fic. She's basically doing all the editing. I extremely appreciate that she's doing this for me. I couldn't of asked for a better person to write a fic with. **

**I love the follows, favorites and reviews! Keep em coming! (Also, this story is being uploaded to wattpad too, so if you see it on there, it's mine.)**

**Love,**

**kittenwriter x**

PandaQueen's account: u/6719233/ThePandaQueenGina


	3. Chapter 3

Fridays were the days Teresa and Minho got excited for. Going out at night, using their fake ids to get into clubs and pubs. Thomas sometimes tagged along sometimes, including tonight. After his encounter with Newt, he had been hanging low and the pain inside of him wouldn't go away. He didn't know why he was so interested in what plans Newt had, but he was beginning to push it away until he was walking down the hall and encountered a Newt disappearing down another hallway. Curious as to where the mysterious blond was going, he followed.

Thomas wasn't usually this curious, nor did he take interest where other people were going, but with Newt it was different. Newt was ahead of him, going down the corridor which was pretty empty since many people had left the school. Thomas stopped just as Newt held his phone to his ear, and thankfully, Newt wasn't looking in Thomas' direction.

"What do you want? Do you want to lecture me some more? I'm coming home soon, do it then!" Newt wasn't being very quiet and he sounded very angry. Thomas was too interested to even turn around and walk away. He should walk away, he shouldn't even be spying on Newt's conversation.

"I won't come home then. Are you drunk?" Newt said and Thomas wondered who he was even calling. Was it a parent? A sibling? Did Newt have a lover?

"Don't call me when you're drunk, I'll be home, no, just shut up! I'm coming now." Newt looked like he was hanging up and then started to walk to the exit and Thomas followed, wondering what the issue was. He was thinking of going up to Newt and asking questions, but he was already being kind of a stalker, he didn't want to freak Newt out.

When Newt was far enough away outside, Thomas opened the doors and went after him, and surprisingly Newt didn't look or seem to hear anything behind him as he walked. Thomas, on the other hand, was thinking Newt knew he was following him and leading him into a trap.

But Thomas was wrong. They ended up at a small house which was plain. It looked normal amongst the other houses. Newt walked through the gate and inside the house, kicking off his shoes before he did so. Then Thomas didn't see him again. Thomas thought it was so much more than that, but it wasn't, so he turned around and made his way home.

**.**

Minho sat, looking at Thomas like he was crazy. Teresa was laughing, the high, unstoppable laugh she always did. "You-" Teresa started, "_Followed_ _him to his house?_" Teresa finished. Thomas nodded. It wasn't all that bad, at least Thomas knew Newt didn't live on the streets. Minho was still looking at Thomas whilst Teresa was applying something to her eyes. "Seriously, Thomas, if you show up at his house Newt is going to know you stalked him." Minho laughed afterwards, and Thomas didn't know why it was so funny. The conversation Newt had on the phone was heated and Thomas thought of getting his number in some way, but he didn't even know Newt's last name or where to start finding a number.

"Come on. It's Eight, let's get going." Thomas stood up and swung his keys around in his hands. He guessed the only reason Teresa and Minho brought him along was for the free ride. Usually, Harriet would drive them, but Harriet left for the weekend with her parents for some "quality bonding time" as Harriet had said.

Teresa took the passenger seat and Minho took the back, and Thomas just hoped this night would help him let off some steam.

**.**

"Fucking hell." Thomas groaned, his head was pounding. This is why Thomas tried _not _to get drunk, so he wouldn't end up with a killer headache. For him, the headaches were worse. Also, he never got drunk because he was scared to what he might say. The night was a blur after six drinks, which Sonya kept giving him. He remembered dancing with Teresa and Minho, but that was all. He seemed to be okay, except the room he was in was unfamiliar and Teresa's body was draping over his and Minho's head was lying on Teresa's stomach.

He tried hard not to wake Teresa up as he moved his body from under hers, but eventually she came to consciousness, looking at her surroundings and moving Minho's head forcefully off her. "God, I feel like _shit._" Teresa groaned, rolling onto her stomach. Thomas felt the same way.

"Wake Minho up, I need to go home." Thomas gently tapped Minho on the head with his foot. Minho was a deep sleeper, it was no use. Teresa leaned close to his ear and yelled, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" And he did wake up. Minho rubbed his head, looking around him. Thomas shoved his hand in his pockets, taking out his keys. "Okay, let's go."

The ride back to Thomas' house was painful. Minho was lying in the backseat, probably taking another nap, and when they got to his house Teresa and Thomas had to physically pull him out. Teresa was fine, though, and thanked Thomas for the drive. Thomas was glad to be at home again, refreshed from a shower, and the pain killers were finally settling in.

It was when Thomas got back into his car that he realised what he was doing. He was driving to Newt's house. He was too curious to turn the car and go back home, and when he parked the car, he took a few minutes to just sit and wonder if this was a good idea. What if Newt wasn't home? It would be a complete waste of time.

Thomas breathed in, then opened the car door and shoved his keys into his pockets, walking through the gate and up to the white door. Shoes were set around the door way. Thomas breathed in again and knocked. It didn't take long for a "Get the door, Newt!" to ring through the house and footsteps running towards the door. When it opened, Thomas settled in shock. Newt looked even worse than he did at school, a bigger bruise around his eye.

"Thomas?" Newt looked shocked too. He also looked a little bit frightened, Thomas' curiosity was growing more and more. "Uh, hi." Thomas said awkwardly and a man came up behind Newt. This man was slender, like Newt, but he had a bit of muscle, and blond hair. His expression didn't look happy. At all.

"Who is this? One of your new boyfriends?" The man grumbled in a deep, british voice. It wasn't the kind voice Newt had and at the back of Thomas' mind, it scared him a little.

_Boyfriend? _Was Newt gay?

"No, dad." Newt mumbled, looking away from Thomas with frightened eyes. This was a bad decision after all.

The man, Newt's dad, looked at Thomas with disgust and stepped forward towards him. Newt grabbed his father's arm, "Stay away from him, please." It was unusual for Newt's voice to be so pleading. The man pulled his arm from Newt's frantic grip. "Go back inside, I'll deal with you later, boy." Newt shook his head, moving towards Thomas and stepping infront of him. Thomas wondered what to do, but what could he do? It was the last thought he had before Thomas realised Newt's father connected his fist to Newt's face, causing Newt to move backwards, into Thomas.

Thomas was furious. "What the fuck?!" Thomas yelled, holding onto Newt and ushering him away. "He's your _son_!" Thomas yelled again, he felt like raging, like punching this man. This man was definitely not a father of Newt's. "Please, Tommy, please. Just leave. I can deal with it." Thomas felt even angrier. How could he leave Newt here? He couldn't. He just couldn't. "No, Newt. I can't leave you here." Grabbing Newt's wrists, pulling him along to Thomas' car. Minho's house wasn't far, maybe Thomas could take Newt there.

Newt's father was going after them eventually, yelling a "Newt get back here!" and "I'll get you!" before Thomas drove off. Throughout the drive, Newt started crying. Thomas couldn't imagine what Newt had been through, what he had to deal with. "Newt.." He said, looking at the blond when there was a red light. Newt was looking out the window, facing away from Thomas.

"How did you know where I live?" Newt's voice was croaky, and Thomas could tell he was trying not to cry. "Newt, does that matter? I can help you now." The bruise around Newt's eye was showing now, a deep purple and it looked painful. Newt nor Thomas spoke for the remainder of the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho's parents weren't home when Newt and Thomas arrived. Minho looked at Thomas curiously as he let the both of them in. Minho told Newt to sit in the living room whilst Thomas and Minho got the first aid kit. It was time to explain.

"What the fuck happened to the greenie?" Minho asked, pulling out some supplies to treat the bruises on Newt's face. Thomas started telling Minho the story of what happened and how Newt had ended up the way he did.

When they came back out, Newt's eyes were puffy and red, and Thomas went up to him, started to treat the bruise by placing a bag of cold peas on it. Newt only nodded as a thanks.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Minho asked Newt.

"Water." Minho rushed off to the kitchen. It worried Thomas, how long had the abuse been going on for? "Newt..We need to contact someone about what happened..the police, maybe." Thomas cautiously asked. He didn't want to make Newt say anything he didn't want to.

"No, Thomas. No. It will make things worse. Just..leave it. I'm fine, I don't need help." Thomas didn't push it further because he had never dealt with a situation like this. What was he supposed to do? "You can't go back, you need someplace to stay. Do you have any other family members?" Newt shook his head. Where was his mother? He couldn't have siblings..

"Would you maybe..want to stay with me then? It's the only solution."

**.**

Thomas placed some pillows and a duvet onto the couch, making it as comfortable as he could. When he confronted his mum, telling her that Newt needed a place to stay, she hesitantly agreed. Newt hung around Thomas' room, quietly, either looking at the posters or sitting on Thomas' bed. It seemed weird. But he has had Minho over plenty of times, why was it so different now?

"Do you want to sleep in my bed? I can sleep on the couch, if you want something more comfortable."

"Its fine, Tommy." Newt said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you've done enough. I owe you." Newt sat down on the couch, looking up at Thomas, the bruise still there. "You don't owe me anything. But let's remember we have a project due next week." Thomas left for his room, urging Newt to follow him.

For the rest of the night, they worked on their project, forgetting completely about the day.

**.**

"Why are you so freaked out? Loosen up a little." Teresa bumped shoulders with Newt, who looked like he might run out of the room. The night before seemed fine; Thomas came out of his room at around midnight, seeing Newt asleep on the couch. After ten minutes of watching, Newt started to roll around the couch and Thomas left for his bed again.

"Teresa, shut up." Minho said, a great, big smile on his face. Ever since yesterday, he had been acting all smiley and weird. It was unusual for Minho. "Yeah he's been through a lot of shit." Thomas said, and Newt glared at him.

They all left for class, but Newt and Thomas went into science together, and handed in their project which was completed early. The rest of the class they did their own thing, and ended up talking about random things, pushing the day before out of their minds.

**.**

Eventually it was the end of the day, and Thomas met up with Teresa and Minho, who wanted to go get some food. "I am starvingggg!" Teresa whined and placed a hand on her stomach.  
"I'm going to go find Newt. I'll meet you guys there?" Thomas said, and Teresa and Minho started walking away. Thomas went back inside the school to Newt's locker, but he wasn't there.

After Thomas had searched all around the school, with no Newt found, and called Newt four times, he gave up. _He must be at my house…or something._ Thomas thought, and instead of going for food with his friends, he caught the bus home.

Thomas should have known Newt wasn't one to go to obvious places. But Thomas could only think of one place Newt would really go back to. Home.

**...**

**Thank you for the great feedback! I appreciate it. :) Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer!**

**xo **

**kittenwriter**


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas ran.

Literally.

He _ran _to Newts house.

Newt couldn't go back there, Thomas wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow Newt to go back into an abusive household. He was out of breath when he arrived at the small abode; a car was in the driveway. Taking a few deep breaths, Thomas built up the courage to walk to the door, and simply knock on it.

When the door opened, Thomas expected a bloodied up Newt, or an angry dad, but instead, a blonde headed girl opened up the door. She looked no younger than twelve, and she seemed just fine.

"Hi. Is Newt home?" Thomas' voice was rushed and worried sounding, but the girl just shook her head. "No. He isn't here. Sorry." The door slammed in Thomas' face, and he took a step back. The curtains were drawn closed, so Thomas couldn't look into them, the only option was to go home and wait for school tomorrow.

If Newt even showed up.

Thomas did homework to waste time. He even called Minho and told him all about the situation, Minho just came up with jokes, which didn't really help. All he could do was sit, and wait for something to happen. Maybe for him to fall asleep? Or Newt to call him and tell Thomas that he's hiding out in a hotel, or something?

No call. No sleep.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

Thomas rubbed his sleepy eyes, which were sore from the half-crying-half-looking at his phone for hours. His legs swung over the bed and he got up, exiting his room and making his way to the front door, which he swung open in a matter of seconds.

**Crush.**

**Fall.**

A body flung onto him, and a bundle of tears soaked into the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Newt?" Thomas worriedly said, kicking the door shut.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.." Newt's voice was muffled from the tears and his lips on Thomas' shirt. But Thomas knew what he was saying. It was like a cry for help, a cry for Thomas to help him. And he wanted to, oh so badly.

"Newt, what happened? You need to tell me. I've been worried sick, and.." Thomas couldn't finish the sentence because Newt's cries suddenly stopped, his face removed from Thomas' shoulder, brown optics cautiously looking up at Thomas' mocha ones. The pale boy's face had bruises on his cheeks and his nose. It made Thomas angry. _Really _angry.

"You were worried about me?" Newt said it like no one had ever been worried about him before, and that saddened Thomas. "Well, yeah..How could I not?" Thomas curiously asked, and Newt removed his arms from Thomas' body, stepping back a little. "Just..I don't know." Newt paused. "Can I stay here for the night?"

Thomas obviously nodded his head as a yes, but he knew he had to make sure Newt was okay before he left him to sleep.  
"Don't those bruises hurt?" Thomas gestured to the boy's face, and he shook his head.  
"No. I just want to sleep."

Thomas led Newt into his room, where he gestured to his bed, signalling for Newt to sleep there for the night. "You can sleep in my bed, it's much more comfortable than the couch." Thomas let out a small laugh, but Newt didn't laugh with him, so Thomas immediately stopped laughing.  
"It's your bed. You should sleep in it, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

Newt was about to leave the room but Thomas gently grabbed his arm, pulling him back.  
"Please, sleep in the bed?" Thomas pleaded, he just wanted Newt to sleep somewhere comfortable. He didn't know why, he just did.

Newt lifted up a digit. "On one condition." Newt said.

"What's that?" The brunet replied, his eyes going curious.

"Sleep in it with me." Newt took a few steps towards the bed, collapsing on top of it in an oddly fashion, covering his slim figure with the covers. Thomas soon hesitantly followed, slipping in beside him. It was already warm, since Thomas had been in it only ten minutes beforehand. They kept their space, there was a medium-sized gap in between the blonde and the brunet. The blonde soon closed it during the night, though, whilst asleep.

He had rolled over and clung to Thomas' figure, but oddly, Thomas didn't mind.

He..liked it.

No, he really liked it. He liked the feeling of Newt clinging to him; like Newt didn't want him to disappear. No one had ever done that before. Not even Brenda.


End file.
